This invention relates to sprayers, particularly small, portable sprayers which are often used around homes or in light industrial applications. Such sprayers and liquid dispensers require manual pressurization before the liquid therein can be dispensed. After filling to a designated line with water, a chemical solution or other liquid to be dispensed, the sprayer is pressurized by a hand pump prior to dispensing. Such hand pump pressurized sprayers have been the industry standard for small, portable sprayers for many, many years.